It Takes Two to Tangle
It Takes Two to Tangle was a 'flipbook' on MTV's Daria website, during a romance theme period. The book was written by Dr. Millepieds from "Psycho Therapy". As well as having jokes at the expense of the cast, it was able to flesh out some of the relationships and background characters. Greetings to you. I am Dr. Jean-Michel Millepieds, an accredited psychiatrist (in my native France, which also means I am licensed to practice cosmetic acupuncture and pull teeth) specializing in family dynamics, couples therapy, and homeopathic hypnosis for weight loss. In all my years of practice, I have never seen such a fecund display of bizarre interpersonal dynamics as among the couples featured in Daria--and that includes my years spent living among the Bonobo monkeys. I am more than happy to offer my professional diagnostic opinion in the hopes that others will be inspired to stay far away from these people. Meet the couples in this flipbook! "MS. BARCH AND MR. O'NEILL A well-choreographed dance of dominance and submission. His cluelessness appeals to her bitterness."; ''"JODIE AND MACK Stressful interplay caused by the demands of excessive extracurricular activity. They should sign up for a 12-step program--but she only has time for two."; ''"HELEN AND JAKE His traumatic rope-climbing flashbacks and her '"Type A Plus"' personality present challenges. But I wouldn't call her a control freak…because she'd sue me and my malpractice insurance would go up."; ''"TRENT AND MONIQUE Compatible in many ways in terms of lifestyle and temperament, they may have trouble bonding due to their both being too cool for words."; ''"AMANDA AND VINCENT LANE A couple that understands the concept of '"giving each other space."' Often a continent's worth."; ''"KEVIN AND BRITTANY The interpersonal chemistry is potent, but the future iffy due to her manic perkiness and his borderline Non-Personality Disorder."; ''"KEVIN AND '"HIS FIRST"' An example of '"puppy love,"' or more descriptively '"doggies in heat."' This relationship might have been saved had he bothered to learn her name."; ''"DARIA AND TRENT Quite a bit of sublimation and projection going on here, and not much action. Here is a rare example of passive-passive behavior."; ''"DARIA AND LUHRMAN Compatible energy levels (minimal), but they both suffer from over-reliance on ironic detachment. Viva La Indifference!"; '' "DARIA AND ROBERT His use of index cards on dates indicates a serious control issue."; ''"DARIA AND TED The burden of his multiple addictions to gum, video games and whaling songs proved insurmountable."; ''"DARIA AND TOM They have a healthy sense of boundaries, probably due to the fact that hers are extra-thick and lustrous. His family background puts him at risk for hyper-exclusivity."; ''"JANE AND TOM Doomed from the start. Her fascination with the phallocentric glue gun while he obsessed on soft, squishy gummy bears said it all."; ''"JANE AND EVAN A mutual love of running was not enough to compensate for his oral fixation (e.g. the impulse to badmouth her best friend)."; ''"JANE AND ALISON A classic case of resistance, here more than justified. There's nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality, but before exploring someone else's you should get a permission slip."; ''"LESTER AND LAUREN GUPTY They have common passions, but additive-free foods alone do not a marriage make."; ''"THE SLEAZE AND HIS SQUEEZE Her overcompensation in the chest department balances nicely with his undercompensation in the brains department."; ''"ERIN AND BRIAN It's nice to see young people returning to tradition…like the tradition of the ill-conceived first marriage."; ''"RITA AND PAUL MEYERSON Her previous boyfriend was killed in a drop; she overcompensated by dating a drip."; ''"WILLOW AND COYOTE Years of encounter groups, meditation and self-examination insure that they are just as screwed up as everyone else."; ''"ANDREW AND MICHELLE LANDON Some competitive issues need to be worked out, as they have competing delusions of executive grandeur."; ''"WIND AND KATY His willingness to grow is admirable. Maybe one day he'll grow a backbone."; ''"DEE DEE AND LEE MILLER This marriage is a vivid illustration of what too much time on a boat will do to your inner ear."; ''"MR. TAYLOR AND ASHLEY-AMBER She was looking for a father figure. He was looking through headshots." External Links Site via Wayback [[Category:Websites]